BriarClan
Hidden deep within dense forest and hardened by brambles and thorns,' '''BriarClan is a group of cats well adapted to deciduous thickets. They are able to move quickly and quietly through the undergrowth without harm from the pricks of bushes. Since the forest in this area is so unwelcoming, few cats from outside this group can navigate successfully through their territory leading the cats of the clan to be quite secretive. Description Personality : Due to the density of the brambles, the territory and camp, is seen as inaccessible to any outsiders, and the clan members are seen as enigmatic. BriarClan doesn’t take in many loners, and almost no kittypets, but if they can convince a strong one to join them, they’ll take the chance. These cats are built for fighting and clan members who don’t have a strong adoration for it are often shunned out of the clan. Cats are very much factual, straightforward, and unimaginative. Often devoid of a sense of humor, when confronted with any joke or sarcasm, these cats either don’t know how to take it, or take it too literally. Fighting : BriarClan are more haughty and belligerent than most of the other clans. They are often the first clan to take action, which leads them to make the first attack almost all the time. This catches other clans off guard and gives them a reputation as formidable. Trespassers are rarely given time to explain their actions before being chased away. As far as fighting goes, BriarClan are vastly boastful of their victories. Diplomacy : Outside of battle, BriarClan are lacking in foreign diplomacy skills. They fumble through peacetime and gatherings are often tense because of them. Very tactless of the feelings and beliefs, relations can be quite rocky with the other clans. They are typically restless outside of war and can’t cope without something to fight. Their claws itch for the next fight, the next victory, the next opportunity to prove themselves. Hunting : BriarClan mainly hunts a wide range of ground animals. This includes deer, mice, voles, lemmings, turkey, shrew, and moles . They rarely climb or jump up high for prey, so many birds and tree animals are out of reach. Territory : BriarClan's territory is located in part of the national forest called Shadow Ash Woodlands by the Twolegs. Some notable places include: *'Camp''' - Surrounded by thorn bushes, brambles, and pine trees at the bottom of a ravine. Some of the nests are in hollows of trees, others are under the branches of bushes. *'Tallpines '- Long strip of particularly tall pine trees that marks the border with the White Moths and acts as a sort of barrier. *'Snakerocks' - A cluster of rocks that is home to many small animals, mostly including snakes and other reptiles. *'Burnt Grove' - This spot has been mysteriously prone to lightning strikes for as long as any cat can remember causing any trees to grow here to be burned down eventually. *'Desolate Hollow' - A moss blanketed clearing primarily used for training young apprentices. *'Falcon Tree' - A sturdy sycamore frequented by many kinds of birds of prey, but mostly falcons. Young warriors come here to catch the large birds to prove themselves. *'Ancient Oak' - A large, ancient tree that has continued to stand despite storms and lightning. The whistle of wind through the leaves is known to bring cats closer to StarClan. History Gallery Briarclan.png|Symbol of BriarClan Trivia Quotes See Also External Links